To Be Bad
by coldqueen
Summary: Peter lets his jealousy get the best of him as Claire finally discovers just what every girl wants.  Dark!Fic, canon Paire


**Title: **...To Be Bad

**Characters: **Claire Bennet, Peter Petrelli (Peter/Claire)

**Secondary Characters:** Adam Munroe/Kensei (Claire/Adam)

**Spoilers: **S2-general

**Rating: **NC-17, canon-Paire, violence, language, character-death (no one you care about though)

**Summary:** Peter lets his jealousy get the best of him. Dark!Fic.

* * *

"They first met three weeks ago."

A picture flashed on the screen and the people standing around the speaker leaned down to take a closer look. The woman was blonde and petite, curvy and dressed to compliment it. The man beside her was taller by half a foot, his hair an ashier shade of blonde than her own golden shade, his blue eyes closer to silver than to her cornflower blue. The man was holding her hand, brushing his smiling lips across her knuckles.

None of them knew what had been said between the two regenerators, but it was clear that they were equally charming one another.

"We were unable to get video of the event, but we were able to take a few pictures before Adam noticed us and managed to escape the realm of observance. He took Claire with him."

Peter stared down at the photos, watching as they transitioned from one to another, showing the clear progression between the Claire and Adam as they were introduced, spoke briefly, then went into a nearby building.

A gnawing emotion knotted in his stomach but he refused to acknowledge what it was.

Instead, he turned to Mohinder and listened as he continued to speak.

"We knew Adam would be interested in Claire and what she can do, which is why the Company kept it from him for so long. He never truly tried to escape his cell in the Company because he knew it was merely a matter of time. As he cannot die, he had all the time in the world to wait." Mohinder stopped changing the photos long enough to turn to the three of them and explain further what happened and why they were here. "However, when Elle 'accidentally' let slip about Claire, Adam couldn't wait."

"Claire has the potential to be his companion for all time. Someone to share his experiences with him, someone for him to teach and mold. To someone like Adam, she is irresistible."

Peter's jaws hurt from grinding them and that gnawing feeling rose higher in his chest. He himself had felt Claire's temptation for months now and he had kept himself as far away from her as he could. Regaining his memories had done little to regaining his sense of decorum, and his niece was far too attractive for her own good.

Mohinder stared up at Nathan and Mr. Bennet and quelled a little under their stoic stares. "We were able to track him to Claire's location at UCLA, but after that we lost both of them."

"What do you mean 'lost both of them'?"

Mohinder turned back to the computer and began to type in several commands. "I mean, The Company can no longer locate them. After they went into that building, we know that they spoke for several hours in the library, in a room where agents could not follow surreptitiously. After that, they went completely off the grid. Even Molly cannot find them."

Bennet sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose where he felt the painful tightening of a migraine beginning. "I knew all of this. Why have you called me here?"

Nathan whirled and jabbed his finger in Bennet's face. "You knew my daughter was missing and you didn't tell me?!"

"I didn't think it was any of your business. I was handling it!" Bennet shouted back, getting right in Nathan's face.

Peter was tired of them bickering.

"Both of you shut up!" He over-shouted them easily. Since his return from Ireland the quiet dreaming Peter had been nowhere to be found. Peter was tired of being fate's bitch. He chose his own destiny these days. "What else do you have to show us?"

Mohinder hesitated with his hand over the mouse. "I'm not sure whether I should show any of you this. She is your family and what can be seen is...sensitive."

"Just get it over with, Dr. Suresh," Bennet demanded as the trio again leaned over Mohinder's chair to watch the screen.

"This was shot roughly three days ago. The Company caught a lucky break and was able to catch up long enough to get some footage. Adam has apparently convinced Claire of her place in his life."

Peter didn't have to ask what that meant as the video now on the screen began to play.

The first few seconds were blurry as the cameraperson zoomed in and out, trying to find a degree of visibility that was close enough but not too close. When the blur finally sharpened the camera was clearly focused on Adam. He was standing on a balcony and looking down pensively, wearing only a robe and boxer shorts. The wind caused his robe to move sinuously in the air and he was talking over his shoulder to someone unseen in the room behind him.

The words were lost and Peter wished he had the ability to read lips. As it was, body language was easily distinguishable. Adam was relaxed and amused at something he was saying or had been said to him.

Mohinder spoke quietly so as not to disturb the sudden mellow atmosphere. "They were in Las Vegas at the Corinthian Hotel. Top floor, Honeymoon Suite."

Peter was almost certain the others had to be able to hear his teeth grinding.

Adam turned away from the camera, still leaning on the balcony, but crossing his arms and waiting expectantly. Claire stepped out of the doorway mid-laugh and the shadows inside released her gradually. The first thing you noticed was the tussled state of her golden curls, no longer painfully straightened every morning.

The next thing you noticed was the seductive tilt of her smile, her eyes shining brightly with amusement. She bit her bottom lip and played with the tails of a white male business shirt, clearly the only thing she was wearing. Adam said something and she smiled broadly, plucking at the few buttons holding it together as she replied.

Her nipples puckered against the fabric as the wind evoked a shiver from her and Peter's mouth went dry, his throat closing around the sudden emotion caught there.

Beside him both Nathan and Bennet were very still and very quiet.

Their rage was just below the surface, whereas Peter's was worn proudly on his sleeve, or in the literal sense, on his face.

Adam crossed the distance between himself and Claire and wrapped his hands around her waist, lifting her up the several inches needed to plant a deep kiss on her lips. Claire's arms slid around his neck as she pressed her body against his, the shirt riding up to reveal just a tiny bit of the swell of her rear, a rear that Adam was happily cupping.

Peter's hands clenched and he struggled not to transport himself away, far away, from this torturous vision.

The camera suddenly shifted upward as a teenage boy landed softly onto the balcony. Bennet answered their unspoken question. "That's West. He and Claire met when we lived in Costa Verde. He had a crush on her, an unreciprocated one."

"I'm more interested in how he found them when no one else on this planet could."

West was saying something, his arms moving quickly and his demeanor angry, very angry. Adam released Claire and she slid down his body slowly, her eyes locked on his face. She smiled at the much, much, much older man and didn't look at West as he moved closer, reaching for her hand as if to pull her away from Adam.

Though Claire wouldn't look at West, Adam did and Adam was far from pleased. Adam smiled and it didn't reach his eyes. With startling violence, he pulled a small gun from the pocket of his robe and shot West in the head.

Claire's head turned slowly, watching as West fell to the floor. Instead of the repulsion, horror, or terror that he expected to see on her face, all Peter saw was placid acceptance.

Seconds later the video ended.

Mohinder spoke quietly as no one moved. "We checked the records and..."

"And what?" Nathan asked with his cold Politician voice.

"She called him there. Claire called him and told him where she was. They set him up to die," Mohinder said in a rush, standing and moving to pace as he continued to speak. "I don't know what he said to her, how he convinced her or changed her, but this must stop." Mohinder looked Mr. Bennet in the face as he next spoke. "I don't approve of the Company any more than any of you do, but they were right to keep Adam locked up. He's a danger."

"I'll take care of it," Peter said quietly, moving to stare out the window at the passing world outside.

"We'll all ta-" Bennet started.

"No," Peter interrupted resolutely. "I'll take care of it."

None of them had the strength to argue with the vehemence on his face.

Neither could they argue with his results when three days later Adam Munroe mysteriously reappeared in his cell in a Company holding facility so severely injured that it took several hours for him to completely heal and wake up.

Claire and Peter wouldn't resurface for another week...

* * *

He held a viselike grip on her wrist, painfully bruising her fair skin but seemingly not noticing. She pulled at the hold, more out of want of something to do rather than of true need to escape.

This was Peter, her hero.

He wouldn't hurt her, not really.

Not like he'd hurt Adam, anyway. Peter's rage had been like a force of nature, uncontrollable, and he'd taken every ounce of it out on Adam.

Adam, a force of nature himself, had fought back and given Peter a good fight.

Seeing the two of them, exchanging blows as if the world were ending around them, had caused something inside Claire to quicken. A flame she hadn't known existed within her burned at the sight, and took all its bridges with it.

Peter had laid out Adam and for once Adam had not gotten back up.

Her Adam, her indestructible lover, her teacher, her immortal prince, had then been transported away without as much as a by-your-leave from him or Peter.

She'd been alone only seconds, but those seconds had seemed to last an eternity.

It'd been exactly what Adam had warned her of.

That she'd be alone.

He'd described things to her, horrifying things.

Years spent wandering the Earth, until you knew every inch of it intimately. Of passing through place after place, knowing it but not being known. Of becoming a ghost, unfeeling and merely a shell of what you'd started this life out as.

Together, he'd explained, they'd never be ghosts again.

They would keep each other alive and real.

They would keep each other sane when times get rough, and when times were smooth, they'd rough things up a little.

It'd seemed the perfect arrangement up until Peter had arrived and caused her carefully constructed façade to disappear as quickly as he and Adam had.

She was almost grateful when Peter reappeared.

She wouldn't show that, however.

Peter appeared from thin air mere feet away and Claire reached for whatever was near at hand, which just so happened to be a vase.

She threw it quickly, a flash of movement Peter's only warning before the vase shattered on his temple. Small cuts healed instantly as his eyes flickered dangerously. "Claire, don't!"

"Don't what?" She asked sardonically as she continued to reach for things to throw at him, choosing next a lamp and then the phone. "Don't ruin your life like you continue to ruin mine?!"

"Stop behaving like a child, Claire! You knew damn well this wasn't going to be allowed to continue for long!" Peter replied angrily, sending the objects she threw careening away with telekinesis.

Claire froze and her blue eyes seemed like fire themselves as they narrowed in on him. "Like. A. Child?"

Peter realized it was the wrong thing to say, but he wasn't going to back down now. "Like a_ petulant_ child."

Claire slowly set down the book she'd picked up to throw at him and turned away from him. "Adam would never speak to me that way. Adam understood me." Claire slid the dainty throwing knife Adam had given her from its holster around her thigh. Peter couldn't see it because of the skirt she wore, and he didn't see her grasp the weapon in her hand. "He saw deeper that the surface, deeper than what everyone else sees or wants to see."

"Claire, he's a murderer. Remember Sylar? He's no better than that."

"No, he's different, Peter," she whispered, pretending that there was a note of vulnerability in her voice. She heard Peter step closer, his warmth bathing her back until her entire body screamed to be able to bend to his strength.

"Claire," he started softly, but never finished. She turned in a whirl of golden color and plunged the silver blade deep into his chest, just centimeters shy of his heart.

Peter fell back, his hands flying to the wound in his chest. Claire streaked past him, flying towards the door at quickly as her four-inch heels would allow her to run. Without thinking, just reacting, Peter reached for her, wrapping bloody fingers in her curls and pulling her back with startling cruelty.

He slammed her against the wall, using his lower body to pin her there as he pulled the dagger from his chest with a small grunt. There was a sharp pang of pain before his body healed the damage.

Claire struggled against him, beating his healing chest with her small fists. Peter grasped her wrists with bruising force and pulled them above her head where she could do little damage. He pinned her hands there with one hand, using the other to force her face upwards until he could stare down into her eyes.

"What was it, Claire? What made him so irresistible to you? Was it the fact that he could heal too? Was it because he was rough with you?" He asked as he pressed his body against hers, his erection hard and unyielding against her stomach. "Did you like it when he tied you up? When he used that dainty little knife you just stabbed me with on you?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Claire said quietly as she ceased to struggle. She was frozen between him and the wall, unsure of what his intentions were, unsure of what she wanted those intentions to be.

Peter chuckled bitterly. "I know exactly what I'm talking about. I've been in his head, Claire. I saw everything," he whispered against her cheek as he pressed his face against hers, his tongue whipping out in a flash and tasting the salt of tears that traced her cheeks.

Claire turned her face just enough to press her mouth to his jaw line and sank her teeth heavily into it, the acrid taste of iron almost choking her. Her teeth went deeper, scraping the bone and she felt Peter's hands tighten on her body where they held her.

Peter squeezed her face hard enough that blood rushed to the surface before disappearing under her healing ability and finally she released her clenching bite. He smiled bitterly and felt the tingle of sensation that meant his body was healing. His nails dug into her face punishingly and he breathed heavily into her neck as he used his hold on her hands to drag her up the wall until their bodies fit perfectly, groin to groin, chest to chest, face to face.

"Did you want him to hurt you, Claire? Did you think I wouldn't if you asked me to?"

Her eyes widened at his question and she bit her bottom lip in contemplation.

Peter's free hand slid under her skirt, tentatively fingering the now empty holster before sliding under the line of her thong where it dug into her skin. With a solid yank he broke first one side, then the other, and pulled it away. Claire's legs widened of their own accord and he could feel the liquid warmth from her center beckoning his fingers closer.

With barely restrained violence he plunged his fingers into her, deeply and roughly stroking her into frenzy as she panted and twisted in his arms. He bucked against her in the same rhythm he used with his fingers and together they moved in a primitive rhythm that was as unstoppable as the Earth's rotation.

Peter pressed his mouth to her ear, speaking softly though his words were coarse. "What gets you this hot, Claire? The thought of your uncle fucking you? Or the violence?"

He bit down on her ear roughly, sucking hard as he did so even as he twisted his fingers to pinch the soft flesh inside of her. She came around his fingers, shaking and keening as her world crashed around her.

Peter waited until she'd regained some sense of self before making his next move.

Lifting her into his arms Peter spun around until the suite's sixteenth century desk was before him. With one arm he swept the blotter, laptop, and every little knick knack off of it and set Claire down on it gently.

He cradled her face and stared down into eyes that seemed endless in their perusal of him.

He brushed a kiss across her pink lips.

Their first kiss.

Claire waited until he'd moved back to slap him with enough force to snap his head back.

He stretched his jaw and popped it back into place with a glare. Claire wrapped her delicate hands in his shirt and yanked him closer. "Harder."

He obliged her with a greedy moan and fisted his hand in her hair as he pressed his vicious and angry mouth to hers. Their tongues dueled until neither could breathe and Claire pushed him back to suck in air greedily.

Peter ran his hands down her body until they gripped her hips harshly. Without warning he spun her on the hard surface until she faced downward and her bare rear was bared to his arousal. Peter slid down his zipper and cupped his erection, stroking himself lightly as he used his knees to force her legs apart.

He slid his erection into her slowly, savoring the heat that bathed him wetly. Claire panted beneath him, her hands grasping the edge of the desk so hard that the wood creaked ominously under her fingers.

Peter pressed down on her hips so that she couldn't move as he slowly pulled his hips away from her until only his head remained inside her. Claire struggled against his hands and it took all his strength to keep her from moving. His nails bit into her hips, small drops of blood pooling and sliding slowly down her hips. Peter felt her pain and the pleasure it evoked mirrored in his own body and marveled at how alike they were.

It was almost like they were made for each other.

Peter thrust into her forcefully, pushing himself deeper than he'd ever allowed himself to go with his past lovers. Unlike those other women, he knew Claire could take it. He knew Claire wanted to take it.

He fucked her slowly, but methodically, his movements monitored with the utmost concentration. He almost didn't feel the pleasure so much was his concentration.

He wanted to drive her as crazy as she'd been driving him all these months.

He wanted her to want him with the depth of dark and twisting lust that his was.

Peter could feel her body shaking, restraining the powerful orgasm that was already pulsing inside her.

Her body vibrated around him, her muscles gripping him tightly and milking him until every muscle in his body was burning from the strain of holding himself back. He was in control, just barely, but he was going to stay in control.

Claire screamed into the wood beneath her and climaxed wildly beneath him. She trembled and her limbs flailed, her body undulating uncontrollably as she inadvertently almost bucked Peter off.

Peter continued to move within her, letting her movements pull his orgasm from his body, his entire body relaxing as his seed filled her body with a head-lightening rush.

Together they slid from the desk to sprawl out on the floor.

Their bodies were still buzzing with the aftereffects of the sex and naturally they gravitated towards one another, Claire curling into Peter's body as he pulled her close.

"It won't happen again," Peter said quietly.

Claire jerked in his arms, pulling awake to stare up at him. "What?"

"You're never going to go near Adam again," Peter said sternly, his eyes possessive as they roamed over her face. "I'm not letting you go. I tried, I've been trying, but I can't."

Claire lay her head back down on his chest. "What about the others?"

"What they don't know won't hurt them."

Claire smiled against his skin, pressing a kiss against his still accelerated heart. "Are you suggesting we continue this incestuous dalliance, Uncle Peter?"

He smirked. "So it was that and not the violence?"

Claire slid astride his hips, pressing kisses to delectable chest even as her hands began to roam lower. "Partly. Partly it was the violence. Mostly...it was you. I'll take you for as long as I can have you."

Peter ran a sweaty palm up her wrinkled shirt to cup her breasts through the lacey cup and grinned mischievously. "So that's forever then?"

She quirked an eyebrow as she stared up at him from where she was licking sweat from his belly button.

"You didn't think only you and Adam were going to live forever, did you? After all, I do have your ability, Claire."

She sat up and stared down at him in sudden comprehension. "Forever?"

He nodded solemnly. "Forever. I suggest we keep this secret, though, for the first hundred years or so. To avoid any uncomfortable questions and all that."

Claire nodded her agreement as her thoughts spun round, realigning her future with Peter in Adam's place. "What about-"

"Adam?" Peter finished for her, flipping them over so that he was comfortably lying on top of her. He ran a gentle hand down the side of her face, brushing his fingertips across her flushed lips. "If he comes near you again," Peter said softly as he leaned down to kiss her softly, "I will find a way to kill him."

Claire grew wet again just thinking about it.

* * *

Review, please. 


End file.
